1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fitness equipment, and more particularly to a multi-functional fitness board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing fitness equipment includes rowing machines, bodybuilding vehicles, walking machines, treadmills, waist beautifying machine, hand-muscle developers, and abdominal boards, all of which only have a single-function.
The existing fitness equipment easily bore people due to their monotonous motion pattern and insufficiency in challenge. Therefore, people are eager for a type of multi-functional fitness equipment that is able to provide multiple training methods and regulate training intensity based on the user's conditions and thus to bring different experiences to his or her body. The multi-functional equipment also effectively reduces the quantity and space of storing many types of single-functional equipment for different training needs, which is convenient for users to exercise at home or in gyms.